Forgotten Child
by pinksumomo
Summary: A young girl's life changes forever when she meets Arthur and his knights of the round table!
1. Danger

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I've kind of changed my mind. It'll follow the movie, and then go into it's own!**

_"My head it hurts so much. Where am I?" _Lana thought this as she slowly woke up and began to look around. She saw a boy in Roman armor too young, in her opinion, to be with these brute men. She soon realized she was on a cart and bound at the wrist. Thoughts of running came to her mind, but she had to wait for the right moment or she'd be caught before she had a chance to run.

_"_So you're awake then?" the young boy said. Looking at Lana with some curiosity.

"I don't known if you'd call a hammer in the head awake then I guess so. If you wouldn't mind being quiet at least for a little while." The boy just looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Why do you watch me so?" Lana asked the young boy.

"I am your watcher until we reach Hadrian's Wall, then my captain will decide what to do with you." Lana snorted, _"Like I need a watcher."_

"How far are we from Hadrian's Wall?" she asked.

"About four miles give or take a few." The young boy stated.

"Is my horse here or did she run away?" The boy looked around by the horses, and pointed.

"That one there by the gray mare." Lana turned over to look and saw Athena with all of Lana's things still on her. Lana breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't want the Romans to take her father's things from her. Lana looked at the campfire and sighed, thinking of when to run. "What is your name boy?" Lana asked.

"Jordon." he simply stated as he turned around towards the fire.

_"Now would the perfect time, but I can't make to much noise." _Lana slowly slid down from the cart, watching the boy and the men at the campfire closely. Sneaking into the shadows, she walked towards the horses. Athena looked up, about to move, but Lana put her hand up to her face as to say don't move I'll come to you.

As she reached to grab Athena's mane, a man came out of the forest, and she ducked under Athena in between two other horses.

"Hey mates, got any more ale?" The man slurred. A couple stood up and yelled back " You don't need anymore ale, and besides the rest is for the captain!"

Lana grabbed Athena mane and began pulling her into the woods, but she spooked a horse and caused the men to turn around "What was that?" One Roman said. He looked at the boy. "Where's the girl?" He ran and grabbed the young boy, hoisting him up by his shirt.

" I don't know she was here a second ago!"

Lana jumped on her horse and dug her heels into her sides as she sprinted away. She just looked ahead, trying to remember the way to Hadrian's Wall. She had seen it once, passed right by it on her way to another town. _"Where do I go which direction? Come on Lana remember!"_

Lana heard shouting from behind her, but kept going._ "I REMEMBER!" _She took the reins of her horse and turned in the direction of Hadrian's Wall, hoping to make it, before they caught her. The noise behind her got further and further away as she saw the ends of the woods. Lana sensed others around her, but they just seemed to be watching her pass by. Lana gave a sigh of relief when she came to the open field before Hadrian's Wall. "About two miles you can make it Lana." She said to herself. Lana was so tired, but she gave Athena a nudge and whispered in her ear "Get me to Hadrian's Wall friend, and you'll get three apples." Athena shook her head, and picked up her speed being as hungry as she was.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Lana saw Hadrian's Wall and began to loosen her grip on Athena's mane which was the only thing keeping her up. She stopped in front of the gate as a scout shouted down, "Who goes there?"

Lana looked up at the scout and shouted back " I am a traveler looking for a place to rest, please open your gates!"

Upon hearing a women's voice the scout ordered the gate to be lowered. Athena trotted in and as she came in to the Wall. Lana began to slide off her horse falling, onto a man who caught her before she hit the ground. Athena started shaking her head and jumping up, but all Lana could muster before passing out was, "Calm down...I…I'm okay."

Athena must have heard her, because she stopped, and trotted over to her and nudged her head.

Lana slowly woke again _"I've got to stop doing this"_she thought as she shook her head and began to look around. She was in a small room with a fireplace with the fire blazing filling the room with a warm cozy feeling. There was a door to her right with a chair and night table next to the bed. Next to the fireplace was a suit of armor with silver shoulder plates outline in what seemed like gold. Black from the neck to the waist with a gold emblem in the center of the chest. Chain mill underneath with what seemed to be a black cape. Boots and pants underneath with silver arm cuffs beside it on a chair. There wasn't much to look at in the room and it seemed this person didn't spend much time here with the dust around the fireplace.

One thing did catch Lana's eye. On the night table was a wooden carving she reached out and held it in her hands. It seemed worn but it was defiantly a mouse. Weathered making it looked older then it probably was, but it still had very good craftsmanship, and in great detail.

As Lana was so intent on looking at the wooden mouse she didn't notice the man standing at the door. He was very tall with a scar running down from his left eye

to his cheek. He had a gruff beard and mustache with a smile on his face. Lana looked up at him and said "Hello...ummm where am I?"

The man walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. " You are at Hadrian's Wall more specifically Lancelot's room." Lana looked at him in confusion and the man said " The man you fell on, I'm Dagonot by the way and I'm here to check up on you and bandage you wounds." Lana looked at him in confusion

_"What wounds?" _she thought. Dagonot gently grabbed her wrist and she saw the bandages wrapped around them. _"Oh those wounds." _Lana looked up at Dagonot and said " How bad are they?"

Dagonot looked at her as he unwrapped the bandages and simply said " They where raw and started bleeding from you riding so hard. They aren't as bad as they look you'll be able to move them around in a few days. Your wrist aren't as bad as you back you had many cuts, but none where terribly deep. You also have a black eye, and a bruise on your cheek shaped like the back of a hand." Lana looked at him and he stared at her. " What happened? I know you where running from something you pushed your horse and it looks like she hasn't eatten in a day or two."

Lana looked at the floor and sigh. " My name is Lana, and am I traveler I was riding through the woods when some Romans attacked me. I fought, but I lost.

They knocked me out and when I came to I ran away with my horse Athena. A young solider told me we where close to Hadrian's Wall, so I fled here, after remembering

how to get here. They bound my wrist so it was hard riding but I held on. I don't even know when I last ate anything." Dagonot began to laugh a little, and Lana looked at him puzzled and confused.

"I'm so sorry, but some Romans did come in this morning and one had a broken nose and another had a broken arm. I assume that was your doing?" He gave a

chuckle. Lana smiled and laughed a little, but her ribs hurt, so she tried not to laugh to hard.

" Yes that was me. Please don't let them know I'm here, I would like to stay away from them as much as possible." Dagonot simply nodded and smile as he

finished bandaging her wrist.

" I'll come back to rewrap your mid section, but you should get some rest, and don't be surprised if Lancelot comes by...this is he's room after all. Oh

and you can just call me Dag." Lana simply smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Dagonot turned away and walked out silently closing the door be hide him. Lana rolled

over facing the window thinking she liked Dag he seemed to be the fatherly figure, and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Lana awoke again, but this time peacefully. She slowly rolled over to see food on the night table along with what looked like cider. Lana gave a sigh as she rose from the bed. She began nibbling on some bread and drank some cider. She soon realized how hungry she was, and without noticing, she wolfed all the food down, like a hawk killing its prey. Lana heard a sudden laugh at looked up, cider dripping down the side of her mouth. The man stifled a laugh and pointed to the side of his mouth. Lana quickly wiped away the cider and took a moment to study the man in front of her. He had shaggy, curly brown hair, with a little facial hair from a mustache to the chin. He

had brown eyes too. He was quite handsome, and seemed to be a ladies man. "May I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting?" Lana asked in a sarcastic tone. The man simply chuckled. "I am Lancelot, and since this is my room I think I have the right to visit who sleeps in my bed this day, for you see it changes very often and I sometimes

forget who occupies it." He said with a gleam of humor in his eyes. Lana couldn't help but laugh, as she found herself very amused with this man.


	2. Meeting

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I've kind of changed my mind. It'll follow the movie, and then go into it's own! **

**dark syrinx :Yay! Awesome job! Lovely story, and thanks for the credit! Thanks for letting me help you edit--it was fun! Great job, and I can't wait for the next chapter. Once again, good job! Update soon! **

**FlamezBlaze1:I like this update**

**KnightMaiden :Loving this story already! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**JoinMeInDeath13:I enjoyed, update soon :). You can read my fan-fic if you'd like. Take care,**

**Kris**

**punk monkey: wonderful first chapter. i like lana's song. cant wait for the next chapter**

_"My head it hurts so much. Where am I?" _Lana thought this as she slowly woke up and began to look around. She saw a boy in Roman armor too young, in her opinion, to be with these brute men. She soon realized she was on a cart and bound at the wrist. Thoughts of running came to her mind, but she had to wait for the right moment or she'd be caught before she had a chance to run.

"So you're awake then?" the young boy said. Looking at Lana with some curiosity.

"I don't known if you'd call a hammer in the head awake then I guess so. If you wouldn't mind being quiet at least for a little while." The boy just looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Why do you watch me so?" Lana asked the young boy.

"I am your watcher until we reach Hadrian's Wall, then my captain will decide what to do with you."

Lana snorted,_ "Like I need a watcher." _

"How far are we from Hadrian's Wall?" she asked.

"About four miles give or take a few." The young boy stated.

"Is my horse here or did she run away?" The boy looked around by the horses, and pointed.

"That one there by the gray mare." Lana turned over to look and saw Athena with all of Lana's things still on her. Lana breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't want the Romans to take her father's things from her. Lana looked at the campfire and sighed, thinking of when to run.

"What is your name boy?" Lana asked.

"Jordan." he simply stated as he turned around towards the fire.

_"Now would the perfect time, but I can't make to much noise." _Lana slowly slid down from the cart, watching the boy and the men at the campfire closely. Sneaking into the shadows, she walked towards the horses. Athena looked up, about to move, but Lana put her hand up to her face as to say don't move I'll come to you. As she reached to grab Athena's mane, a man came out of the forest, and she ducked under Athena in between two other horses.

"Hey mates, got any more ale?" The man slurred. A couple stood up and yelled back

" You don't need anymore ale, and besides the rest is for the captain!" Lana grabbed Athena mane and began pulling her into the woods, but she spooked a horse and caused the men to turn around

"What was that?" One Roman said. He looked at the boy. "Where's the girl?" He ran and grabbed the young boy, hoisting him up by his shirt.

" I don't know she was here a second ago!" Jordan shouted.

Lana jumped on her horse and dug her heels into her sides as she sprinted away. She just looked ahead, trying to remember the way to Hadrian's Wall. She had seen it once, passed right by it on her way to another town._ "Where do I go? Which direction? Come on Lana remember!" _Lana heard shouting from behind her, but kept going. _"I REMEMBER!" _She took the reins of her horse and turned in the direction of Hadrian's Wall, hoping to make it, before they caught her. The noise behind her got further and further away as she saw the ends of the woods. Lana sensed others around her, but they just seemed to be watching her pass by. Lana gave a sigh of relief when she came to the open field before Hadrian's Wall.

"About two miles you can make it Lana." She said to herself. Lana was so tired, but she gave Athena a nudge and whispered in her ear "Get me to Hadrian's Wall friend, and you'll get three apples." Athena shook her head, and picked up her speed being as hungry as she was.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Lana saw Hadrian's Wall and began to loosen her grip on Athena's mane which was the only thing keeping her up. She stopped in front of the gate as a scout shouted down, "Who goes there?"

Lana looked up at the scout and shouted back " I am a traveler looking for a place to rest, please open you gates!"

Upon hearing a women's voice the scout ordered the gate to be lowered. Athena trotted in and as she came in to the Wall. Lana began to slide off her horse falling, onto a man who caught her before she hit the ground. Athena started shaking her head and jumping up, but all Lana could muster before passing out was, "Calm down...I..I'm okay." Athena must have heard her, because she stopped, and trotted over to her and nudged her head.

Lana slowly woke again " I've got to stop doing this"she thought as she shook her head and began to look around. She was in a small room with a fireplace with the fire blazing filling the room with a warm cozy feeling. There was a door to her right with a chair and night table next to the bed. Next to the fireplace was a suit of armor with silver shoulder plates outline in what seemed like gold. Black from the neck to the waist with a gold emblem in the center of the chest. Chain mill underneath with what seemed to be a black cape. Boot and pants underneath with silver arm cuffs beside it on a chair. There wasn't much to look at in the room and it seemed this person didn't spend much time here with the dust around

the fireplace. One thing did catch Lana's eye. On the night table was a wooden carving she reached out and held it in her hands. It seemed worn but it was defiantly a

mouse. Weathered making it looked older then it probably was, but it still had very good craftsmanship, and in great detail.

As Lana was so intent on looking at the wooden mouse she didn't notice the man standing at the door. He was very tall with a scar running down from his left eye

to his cheek. He had a gruff beard and mustache with a smile on his face. Lana looked up at him and said "Hello...ummm where am I?"

The man walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. " You are at Hadrian's Wall more specifically Lancelot's room." Lana looked at him in confusion

and the man said " The man you fell on, I'm Dagonot by the way and I'm here to check up on you and bandage you wounds." Lana looked at him in confusion "What wounds?" she thought. Dagonot gently grabbed her wrist and she saw the bandages wrapped around them. "Oh those wounds."

Lana looked up at Dagonet and said, "How bad are they?"

Dagonet looked at her as he unwrapped the bandages and simply said, "They were raw and started bleeding from you riding so hard. They aren't as bad as they look, and you'll be able to move them around in a few days. Your wrists aren't as bad as you back. You had many cuts, but none were terribly deep. You also have a black eye, and a bruise on your cheek shaped like the back of a hand." Lana looked at him and he stared at her. "What happened? I know you where running from something. You pushed your horse and it looks like she hasn't in a day or two."

Lana looked at the floor and sighed. " My name is Lana, and am I traveler. I was riding through the woods when some Romans attacked me. I fought, but I lost. They knocked me out and when I came to my senses, I ran away with my horse, Athena. A young solider told me we where close to Hadrian's Wall, so I fled here, after remembering how to get here. They bound my wrists, so it was hard riding, but I held on. I don't even know when I last ate anything."

Dagonet began to laugh a little, and Lana looked at him puzzled and confused.

"I'm so sorry, but some Romans did come in this morning and one had a broken nose and another had a broken arm. I assume that was your doing?" He gave a chuckle.

Lana smiled and laughed a little, but her ribs hurt, so she tried not to laugh to hard.

"Yes, that was my doing. Please don't let them know I'm here, I would like to stay away from them as much as possible."

Dagonet simply nodded and smile as he finished bandaging her wrist.

"I'll come back to rewrap your mid section, but you should get some rest, and don't be surprised if Lancelot comes by...this is his room after all. Oh, and you can just call me Dag."

Lana simply smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Dagonet turned away and walked out silently closing the door behind him. Lana rolled over facing the window, thinking. She liked Dag; he seemed to be the fatherly figure, and she smiled as she drifted off to sleep

Lana awoke again, but this time peacefully. She slowly rolled over to see food on the night table along with what looked like cider. Lana gave a sigh as she rose from the bed. She began nibbling on some bread and drank some cider. She soon realized how hungry she was, and without noticing, she wolfed all the food down, like a hawk killing its prey. Lana heard a sudden laugh at looked up, cider dripping down the side of her mouth. The man stifled a laugh and pointed to the side of his mouth. Lana quickly wiped away the cider and took a moment to study the man in front of her. He had shaggy, curly brown hair, with a little facial hair from a mustache to the chin. He had brown eyes too. He was quite handsome, and seemed to be a ladies man. "May I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting?" Lana asked in a sarcastic tone.

The man simply chuckled. "I am Lancelot, and since this is my room I think I have the right to visit who sleeps in my bed this day, for you see it changes very often and I sometimes forget who occupies it." He said with a gleam of humor in his eyes. Lana couldn't help but laugh, as she found herself very amused with this man.

**Thanks fo rth ereviews and I'm working on the third chapter as we speak! Keep up the reviewing! I love you guys!**


	3. Family Feeling

Lana had fun laughing with Lancelot, but when Dagonet returned she stayed quiet.

"So do I have the honor of knowing the name of the fair maiden that fell upon me?" Lancelot asked with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

Lana simply looked down. "I am no fair maiden, so do not call me such. My name is Lana."

Lana began to feel uncomfortable she didn't want Lancelot to see her back or wrist. Looking down at the sheets she held in her hand, she tried to think of something to say, but Dagonet saved her.

"Lancelot, would you please leave so I can redress Lana's wounds."

Lancelot gave a puzzled look at Lana and left without a word.

"I see you are doing better." Dagonet stated as he lifted Lana's shirt and began undoing her old blood stained dressing.

"I'm feeling better, but it hurts when I laugh." She let her eyes wander as Dagonet finished examining her cuts and bruises.

"Laughing a lot moves you up and down, try not to do it, because it reopens the cuts on your sides. Get plenty of rest." He turned and gave her a cup. "Drink this it will numb your pain, and knock you out for a few hours to say the least."

Lana gave a slight chuckle and shook her head looking at the concoction. "Is that how it's supposed to numb the pain? Knocking you out!"

Dagonet smiled at her sarcasm and shook his head. "So why were you so cold to Lancelot when I came in?"

Lana looked up, a little surprised by the question, but forced a smile and said, "When I was with him, I forgot how I got here and what I looked liked. Then you came in I realized how bad I must look with a black eye and hand print bruises on my cheeks." Lana sighed. "I guess I just thought of everything as a bad memory or dream. I didn't mean to be cold with him, it's just sometimes I don't know how to say things or what to say."

Dagonet nodded, understanding where she was coming from. He himself was a man who didn't say much around people.

Dagonet stood up to go and said, "Now you drink that, and I promise there will be food waiting for you when you wake, and who knows… Maybe I'll let you out of this room to see your horse. She does seem a bit cross."

Lana raised her eyebrows remembering what she had promised Athena "Oh dear, I promised her three apples if she got me here. Could you please give her four and a few nuts or berries, so I can apologize to her."

Dagonet nodded his head again and looked sternly at her as to say, "You better drink that or you'll regret it!"

Lana sighed and drank the strange concoction, choking a little at first. _"What an awful taste! Oh well, you always have to give up something to be pain free, I guess it's my taste buds!" _Lana stuck out her tongue in rebellion of the drink, but gave in and drank the rest. Lana soon felt woozy and curled up under her sheets, drifting into sleep.

Dagonet heard her distaste of the potion, but once he heard her roll over, he walked off down the hallway.

"Hey Dag where ya been?" Bors shouted among the many people in the pub. Dag could already tell Bors was wasted. They had been friends many years, they were almost brothers, but it never seemed to amazed Dag how much Bors could drink and still manage to function.

"I went to check up on a _patient_." He emphasized that, hoping Bors got the idea to shut up. He assumed he did, because he didn't say anything else about it.

"Hello Dagonet, would you like to spend the night in my bed?" A brunette bar wench came up to the side of Dagonet, rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Not tonight Ariel I'm busy." Dagonet drew he's arm out of her grasp.

Ariel looked at Dag with a pout on her face, but turned to search for another conquest.

Dagonet headed over to the bar and saw Vanora.

"Hey Vanora could I have four apples and a few berries?" Vanora looked up at Dag and shook her head. She turned around with the apples wrapped in a cloth in one hand, and berries wrapped in another cloth in the other hand.

"I'm not sure I want to know what it's for, but here you are." Vanora said. Dagonet chuckled and looked at Vanora. She was expecting again, if Dagonet remember correctly number 11. Of course, she still had a few months till birth.

"It's for a horse, Vanora, not me." He told her as he turned and left the bar heading to the stables.

As Dagonet reached the stables, he heard Lana's horse neigh with dissatisfaction and a little anger. Dag reached her stables and said with a soothing voice.

"Hey there girl. I have a gift from Lana and an apology." Athena shook her head back and forth as if not believing him, but when she saw the first apple her eyes lit up. She grabbed the apple and began to munch down on the it. Dagonet handed her another apple as she finished each one until they where all gone.

"Now here is your apology from Lana." He held out his hand with the berries. Athena trotted forward sniffing the berries, inspecting them, and munched down on the berries.

"That's a girl, you are a very good horse bring Lana here." Dagonet wiped his hands clean with the clothes that had held the food. Athena stood proud saying as if I'd let those men catch me again. Dagonet rubbed her nose and left the stables heading back to the pub for the night.

Dagonet wasn't kidding when he said the drink would knock you out. Lana slept through the night into the next afternoon. When she finally woke, it was just high noon. She groaned, with the sun glaring in her eyes through the small window. Throwing her sheet over her eyes hoping to get some more sleep, but it seemed someone had other plans for Lana.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Lancelot said as he pulled the sheets off of the bed. Lana groaned and rolled over.

"I don't want to get up!" She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Lancelot almost hitting his face.

"Hey! Now really I even made sure the Romans left, so you could GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as he picked her up.

"Put me down!" Lana yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Lancelot kept his firm grasp. He was determined to get his room back, and to have her get out into the sun for a bit. "Lana calm down." He put her down and stared at her firmly.

"Now look, get dressed and go have lunch with everyone. I got Dagonet to let me get you out of bed." He turned to go and Lana threw another pillow, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Lana glared at him her arms folded across her chest. "I can do things on my own I don't need you to boss me around."

Lancelot smiled and said "Well you could always stay here with me in this room forever. I make quite good company." Lancelot smirked as he closed the door.

"UH! Gods I hate him who does he think is his!" Lana stormed around as she got dress trying to cool off. He seemed to know just how to get her angry and that made her even angrier.

All Lana had to wear was her riding gear she wore everywhere, and she thanked the gods it had been washed. Dagonet was waiting for her at the end of the hall. "Did you like the personal wake up call?" He said with a smile.

Lana looked up at him a glare and said " Never let him wake me again. I was about to murder him with my own hands."

Dagonet laughed and shook his head picturing that scene in his mind. "Well you'll be meeting the rest of knights at lunch. They're looking forward to meet the girl who knocked Lancelot off his feet."

It was Lana's turn to shake her head. She and Dagonet continued to converse while walking to the pub.

Lana was trying to remember the hallways, but there seemed to be too many to count, so she soon gave up trying to remember. Lana smiled as she felt the sun on her face warming her cheeks. She soon heard loud laughter as the walked through the makeshift pub. It was partly inside and partly outside which did keep in cool in the summer heat.

"Dag! Over here!" Lana sharply looked over and saw a huge man motioning for Dag to bring her over. "Don't worry they're all talk." Dag whispered into her ear as they neared the table.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Asked the man with long unkempt blonde hair. Lana found herself blushing she had never been called pretty or beautiful before now, not counting the disgusting Roman.

"My name is Lana, and what is yours?" The blonde man smiled grabbing her hand and kissing it saying. "My name is Gawain, and you are welcome to my room anytime." He smirked and sat down next to a man with shaggy brown hair similar to Lancelot's but he looked much younger.

"Ignore him my lady. My name is Galahad, and the brute is Bors." he said pointing to the gruffly huge man sitting next to Dag. Lana jumped as someone covered her eyes. "Shh guess who." Lancelot whispered in her ear. Lana felt the anger from earlier surface. Lana grabbed his arm and put on a fake smile and said, "Let me guess is it the handsome man who woke me this morning?"

Lancelot chuckled and turned her to face him and said "Unless someone else woke you before me." Lana continued her fake smile and brought his face extremely close to hers as if to kiss him, but she wrapped her leg under his foot and tripped him, making Lancelot fall hard on his ass. The whole table made an uproar of laughter. "Ow that hurt. What was that for?"

Lana glared at Lancelot saying, "Maybe you'll know better then to wake me up and boss me around like some poor lost duckling." A man came up form be hide Lancelot with a questioning look on his face. "It appears I've missed something amazing funny involving Lancelot."

He began to help Lancelot up , but Lancelot refused, wanting to keep what pride he had intact. "You just missed Lancelot here get tripped and outsmarted by Lana here." Bors said between laughs pointing at Lana.

The man smiled as he walked over to Lana and said "I am Arthur, commander of these men you see here. I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Lana nodded her head in thanks and as she turned she found herself face to face with the man who hadn't introduced himself. He seemed dark and quiet. He had to tribal tattoos on his cheeks below his eyes. His hair was in a few messy braids in a mud brown color falling over his eyes. He nodded his head and said, "Tristan." He then walked over out of the pub. Lana was a little confused, but accepted his action, knowing some people just didn't talk unless they felt the need. He seemed to be a man of solace and nature.

"Well what do you know, Tristan speaks!" Gawain said jokingly.

Lana found herself very comfortable with these men and even when they made lecherous jokes, she would turn right back round on them. Towards the late afternoon Lana felt the need to practice, and she turned towards Arthur asking " May I use your practice yard for a while?" Arthur nodded and pointed towards the direction of the fields.

"Lana, your weapons are in the stables next to your horse." Dagonet told her where the stables were. As Lana made her way to the stables she thought about the men she had met and how much she liked it here. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt staying here for a while. Who knows what will come of it." _How right Lana was her life would be forever different staying with these knights.

**Thanks for the reviews! Three and a half pages! Wheeeee! Thanks again to everyone especially dark syrinx ! Four will be coming soon promise!**


	4. The Past

**I know it took a while, but I hope you like it!**

Lana heard Athena as she entered the stables. Athena hated being copped up. "Athena com on girl time for a ride." Lana slowly pulled her out of the stall and began to pack her things on to Athena. Not that she had much anyway. "Athena I'm sorry I forgot your apples, but I hope you liked my berries." Athena shook her head as if saying I forgive you. Lana sighed as she climbed her horse and decided to go out and let Athena loose. "Come on girl I'm gonna let you run around." Athena tossed her head back and forth and began prancing around in excitement. Lana leaned forward and Athena sprinted out of the stables into the open field in front of Hadrian's Wall. She let go of Athena's reins and she let Athena run around happily. Lana grabbed her bow and arrows and swung off Athena, defensively rolling on the ground, popping up and shooting an arrow into the woods. "I know you're there, so just come out." The person smirked, wiping the little blood off their cheek, and looking at the arrow nailed to the tree next to their head. "You've got great aim, but not good enough." Tristan said as he came out of the shadows. "I wasn't trying to kill you." Tristan laughed and pulled out his sword. "Duel me." Lana turned and whistled for Athena who came back sprinting at her master's command. Athena slowed to a stop behind Lana. Lana turned around and grabbed her father's old sword with an eagle engraved on the hilt and her father's ring branded on the sword shaft. "Why do you want to fight me?" She slowly began to circle Tristan and pondered the man in front of her. "I want to see how good you are, I saw what you did to the Romans, but Arthur might let you fight with us if you stay." Tristan mirrored Lana's circling. "I want to see if you know what you're doing." Lana smirked and began to think she would like Tristan. Fighting was something she didn't do often, so this "duel" would be great fun, plus, it would be exercise for her. Tristan was waiting for her to make the first move, and Lana wasn't a very patient person today so after several minutes she made the first strike. She met Tristan's blade head on. Coming very close to Tristan's face she smirked and laughed. Tristan was slightly confused by her amusement, but kept on fighting. Tristan made a move toward her side, but Lana slid under it tripping Tristan. She jumped on to his chest penning him down sword at his throat. "Done already?" Tristan smirked this time and flipped her over pinning her down and lying on top of her with his sword at her throat, and as she tried to move she felt a dagger at her side. "Now it's done." Tristan said. Lana accepted defeat. It was a quick "duel", but it was fun. Lana got up and slammed her sword into the earth beneath it as she walked to her horse. "Good job, but you need more patience, and work on your sword coordination." Tristan told her as he walked over to look at her sword. "And I guess you'll be the one to teach me?" Lana asked smiling, but when Tristan didn't answer she turned around with a little worry and said. "Tristan?" She saw Tristan holding her fathers sword with a questioning and angry look on his face. "Where did you get this?" Lana didn't really see the relevance of the question, but answered anyway. "It was my fathers, he was murdered by Saxons as he was making me escape." Tristan glared at Lana and said in anger. "That can't be true. This was my father's sword. His name was Samuel, and he was a knight like me." Lana shook her head not believing what she was hearing. With a shaky voice she asked, "Was your mothers name Caroline?" Tristan nodded and Lana almost collapsed as she said. "That was my father's first wife's name." Tristan's eyes grew wide as she continued. " He told me she died of a winter sickness. He only mentioned his son once." Tristan eyes hardened. " He said he was in the service, but last he was told that he disappeared, and hoped that he was happy with whatever he was doing." Tristan's grip on Lana's father's sword tightened. "I did disappear for awhile, but the Romans caught me, and beat me for trying to run away." Tristan looked up at the sky. " I saw someone form my village and she told me that my mother was slowly falling ill and if I had the chance to see her I might be able to save her, but I never succeeded. I was twelve when I was taken, and I just received these." He said pointing to his tattoos. " My tribe wanted me to be their next leader, and marry when I became of age, but I never got the chance." Lana looked down at the ground she began to feel dizzy and her world became dark. The last thing she remembered was Tristan looking down at her with worry.

ana awoke again; very annoyed with this habit she was forming of passing out. She was in a different room this time similar to Lancelot's room only dustier, and a little smaller.

Dag entered the room with a smile, and said, "You seem to be making this a habit."

Lana shook her head and said, "Not on purpose you know."

Dag laughed gave her some water. "Already redressed your wounds." With a stern glare he said, "What where you doing fighting Tristan? You reopened some your wounds again. I put some herbs to take care of scarring."

Lana nodded thanks, and felt bad about being scolded like a little child. She was up on adrenaline and she forgot about her wounds. She didn't feel any pain while fighting Tristan._ "Tristan!"_ Lana felt dizzy again as she remembered why she was here. Tristan was her brother. It all added up; him and her father sounded exactly the same, and her father's first wife too. "Dag where is Tristan?"Dag's face went a little slack. "He is out. He took your sword for some reason, and he should be back tonight." Dag got up to leave, and turned around to say one last thing. "Lancelot came to visit, but you where sleeping, and you are staying her for two days. Because of your little 'duel' with Tristan, I want your wounds to heal fully!" Dag closed the door be hide him, and left Lana to her thoughts.

Mean while…

Tristan was in the woods with Lana's sword, hiding and thinking. His hawk came to him pecking him with a little worry. "It's okay girl… I just can't believe it. My father had another child, and my mother died."

His hawk screeched and flew away, knowing he needed his time alone._ "I just don't understand. I never expected this." _Tristan looked up at the sky and said to the stars. "Father…Why? I can accept mothers death, and my tribe abandoning me, but a sister?" Tristan looked at his father's sword, definitely knowing it was his.

Tristan remembered smiling as his father showed him moves and smiling at him with a big grin of a proud father. Tristan had buried his past, becoming a cold shell of a man, and thought he had left everything from his old life be hide, but he was wrong. Tristan needed to talk to Lana about their father, and knowing he was dead did bring some peace to him, because now he knew his father wasn't waiting for him. Tristan had so many questions to ask Lana, so he climbed out the tree and saw Lana's horse next to his.

"Come on girl time to go back to the wall." he tied Athena to his horse and rode to Hadrian's Wall.

As Tristan entered the gate, Dag was standing there waiting for him like a mother hen.

"I don't know what went on in that field Tristan, but you knew better and should've waited till she was fully healed." Dag gave Tristan a stern look, and Tristan nodded as an apology.

"Is she still in my room where I left her?" Dag nodded and walked to the bar. Tristan handed the horses over to Jols, and said. "Please take care of them tonight Jols." Jols nodded and walked away with Athena and Tristan's horse to the stables. Tristan took a long sigh as he walked to his room hoping she was awake.

"Ahem." she heard Tristan mutter, trying to get her attention. Lana wiped the few tears that had fallen away, hoping her eyes weren't red, and turned around to face her brother.

"I..." Tristan paused and sat down trying to think of what to say. "I wanted to talk to you about father." Lana nodded, understanding.

"Father met my mother right after you left. He rescued her from another vicious local tribe, he never told me which one. Your mother wasn't herself after you left he said. Being her only child she was heart broken and became a shell of the women she used to be." Tristan's eyes became soft at hearing this. "Father helped my mother heal and found himself very attracted to her, and she to him...they had one night together," Tristan became a little angry, because his father had cheated on his mother, but he also understood what his father must have been thinking.

"It didn't take long for my mother to find out, but she kept it hidden from my father, because your mother was in her darkest hour, and she didn't want to trouble father more with the thought of another child."

Tristan felt sorry for Lana's mother, and then he began to wonder what happened to her. "Soon after your mother died, it became obvious that she was pregnant. Father took her to his old home deep in the mountains where he lived as a child before his parents gave him to the local tribe. She gave birth to me there, and they came back. He reintroduced her as someone else, our tribe accepted her as father's new wife."

Lana was having trouble saying these things they brought back so many memories, some she would like to forget, but knew she never would. "My mother told father who she was." She looked at Tristan with a very stern face and said. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. No one knows, only father did, and he took with him to his grave."

Tristan sat up straight, and was a little alarmed about this secret how bad could it be. "My mother was a Saxon. She was 'mated' with the king, and once she produced a male heir. He beat her, and left her to die." Tears began forming in Lana's eyes.

"She was taken by that evil tribe and they raped her and beat her almost to death, she thought father was an gift to her." She choked back a sob. "One evening she was picking berries and herbs. I was with her, but when she saw the Saxons coming she told me to run to father and tell her they have come. I didn't understand, but I did as I was told. Father grabbed me and some of our things, he packed one horse and we ran away."

Lana reached to wipe away some tears, but Tristan was did it for her. By now he was sitting on the edge of the bed right next her. "I didn't understand why we left my mother, and I never knew why father was upset, because he was crying as we left and I had never seen him cry. I was six when we ran away. Father took me back to his old home in the mountains. He told me no one knew where it was except mother and him. He rebuilt the hut, and began teaching me how to fight. I didn't know why he began treating me like a boy, but then he told me of you." Lana looked at Tristan with red puffy eyes "He never told me your name because it pained him to much, but he said he wanted me to be able to defend myself. I asked against what, but he never answered. He always seemed to be looking for something, and had things prepared by our horse and checked up on it every night before going to sleep. I never knew it was my own people he was expecting." Lana let out a final sigh, and she was so close to sobbing.

She had never told this to anyone. It had stayed locked up in side for eight years. "That night came. The night I want to forget. He had just walked away from the stables and I was waiting in the hut for father to tell me another story, but then we heard screams from down below the mountain, and some how father knew who it was. He made me change into my riding clothes and packet the horse…I… I…"

It was becoming hard for Lana to get the words out, but she knew Tristan needed to know the whole story. "I...I was asking father why he was running around, and what we were doing, but he didn't answer. When I saw torches of light coming through the woods, he turned and looked at me with wide eyes telling me to run. I didn't want to leave without him and I ran after him. He threw me on top of the horse with eyes full of tears telling me they'd kill me if they knew who I was. I didn't understand I still don't. He made me promise not to come back and hit our horse making him sprint away." Lana was sobbing and Tristan just held her "That was the last time I saw him. I remember our hut bursting into flames and him falling to the ground." Lana couldn't say anymore, she hoped Tristan heard her through her sobbing. His shirt was beginning to soak from all her tears, but he still held her. Lana felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. Tristan held firmly to her and he just let her cry, and let all the pieces of this huge puzzle fall into place in his mind. He understood that Saxons and Samaritans where enemies, but why would they kill a child for being half of both? He didn't know, but hoped he could find out for Lana's sake. Lana's sobbing became quite cries, and soon silence took hold of her. She had fallen asleep and Tristan tried to get up but Lana's grip didn't falter, so Tristan lifted her up and laid against the headboard of his bead with Lana snuggled up against his side clinging to his shirt for dear life. Tristan tried to stay awake to watch her, but with everything that happened today, it finally all caught up with him, and he too soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Only once had that happened before, and that was after his first day of training to be a knight.

**Finished! two hours of almost nonstop work pays off Whoo Hoo! Thanks again for the reviews keep them coming they really do help me keep writing! Thanks again to dark syrinx** **this fanfic really wouldn't be here without her! Five is coming soon, promise! **


	5. Peaceful Traquility

The next morning Tristan woke with his arm wrapped around Lana's shoulder, with her head leaning on his shoulder. Since he was cradling her with her face buried in his shirt, he had trouble getting out this position without waking Lana. After some slow moving and wrapping her up in the bed sheet, he was able to walk out of the door.

As soon as he reached the tavern, he was met by some odd stares and glares. Tristan just acted as he normally did, observing everyone and everything and carving out pieces of apple to eat with his knife. Not ten minutes after he had leaned against the wall had Arthur and Lancelot

came to him.

"Why did you spend all night with Lana, Tristan?" Arthur asked him. Tristan thought this was odd since Arthur usually didn't care who he was with and for how long.

"Why?" Tristan responded.

"She is hurt no thanks to you, and she seemed upset when I saw her." Lancelot said.

Tristan sighed. He hated telling people about his personal life and past.

"When Lana wakes up, if she feels up to it, and if she wants to she can explain," he said.

Before Arthur or Lancelot could say anything in reply, Tristan cut them off. "It's not my place to tell you, it's her life not mine." No sooner had Tristan finished his sentence, everyone heard a scream. They were Lana's screams. Tristan took off cursing himself for leaving when she had just put everything together.

"TRISTAN!" He heard her scream as he ran. "NO! PLEASE! STOP!"

When he threw open the door and he saw her thrashing about wildly, fighting off a nightmare.

"Lana!" Tristan shouted, hoping to wake her from her nightmare, but to now avail. Holding her, Tristan tried to protect her from a demon he couldnt see. All the knights were at the door by this point, staring in wonder as to what was going on, and why she screamed his name.

"Shh, it's okay," Tristan said as he rocked her slowly, trying to calm her. Her screams came to whimpers, and then silence.

"Tristan!" Lana yelled as she opened her eyes searching wildly for security and safety. Lana was met by Tristan's worried face, her hands touching his face making sure he was real. As soon as reality hit her she launched herself on Tristan crying and mumbling her words together.

"Tristan it was horrible I thought you died!"

"Slow down Lana, I can't understand you." Tristan said as he gently pushed her away from him.

Lana wiped away her tears and began composing herself, before she realized everyone was in the room.

"Mind tellin' the rest of us what's going on?" Bors asked with an annoyed, but concerned look on his face.

"Lana do you want me to tell them?" Lana just nodded. Tristan sighed as he turned to face his friends and companions. Lana faced the window looking out into space.

"Lana is my sister." Tristan simple stated. Eyes went wide at that statement, so Tristan continued. "After I left, my mother became a ghost, and my father rescued her mother." He said as he pointed to Lana.

"They fell in love, and Lana's mother became pregnant." Lana just stayed facing the

window. "Her mother didn't tell our father until after my mother had died, so he took to the mountains where she gave birth to Lana, and died in child birth."

Tristan was a little surprised at how easily he lied to his friends, but he knew Lana should tell the rest, not him. He gave them enough to know, but not to much for them to worry. A wave of sympathy came from everyone in the room, but the silence was broken by Galahad.

"I think we should let them settle this on their own. I'll see you later in the training field Tristan. You owe me a fight."

Everyone seemed to agree; with grumbles and nods they left the room, except Arthur and Lancelot.

"Lana I'm sorry for you're loss, but you should be happy to know you have a brother," Arthur told her as he gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and left.

"Lana it's a bit of a surprise, but surprises are almost always good. When you feel up to it come out and practice archery with me!" Lancelot gave her a big grin hoping to cheer her up, and it seemed to work.

Lana gave a forced smile and said, "Maybe Lancelot, but no jokes when I beat you." Lancelot laughed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Lana turned to Tristan and said. "Thank you for lying for me. I don't think I'm ready to tell them the whole truth."

Tristan nodded, showing he understood, and asked. "What happened?" Then Lana began explaining her dream.

_There was a field of burned homes, and bodies lying around. Lana looked up and was dragged to hut with a man with long_

_dirty blonde hair and beard. He was with a bald man with a small blonde beard. _

_"You thought we wouldn't find you! Ha, well since you won't talk on your own maybe this will help." The big blonde man moved and Lana saw Tristan tied up, bleeding and dying. _

_"L-Lana, don't say...anything." It took him so much effort to say those few words. _

_"Tristan! What did you do to him!" She yelled as she faced the big blonde man. "How could you! You monster!" Tears began forming. She thought for once she would be happy with her brother, but now someone was trying to take to the one thing she needed. _

_"What do you want?" The big blonde man sneered and replied "You!" Lana felt like this was a rerun; she didn't understand why everyone wanted her, but she needed to protect her brother. "You have me! Let him go PLEASE!" The man laughed and motioned for a sword. Taking the sword he slashed Tristan in the chest, causing a roar of pain and blood pouring from Tristan. _

_"No!" The blonde man grabbed Lana, carrying her over his shoulder out of the hut. The other dragged Tristan by his hair out of the hut. Their whole army was out and everyone began moving, after he threw her on a cart. Lana began having flashbacks of a_

_dungeon and an ice lake. She screamed as everyone moved in cutting, and stabbing Tristan. The last thing she saw were his black eyes with no life left._

Tristan kept a straight face even thought her dream did disturb him.Tristan gave Lana a supportive hug and knew just what she needed.

"Lana, get dressed." Lana looked up at Tristan confused and worried. "Just do it and meet me by the stables." Tristan told her firmly, hoping to get her to listen to him.

"Uh huh." Lana said as she got out of bed.

Tristan sighed as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Traveling through the maze of hallways he stopped at the pub to get a few apples.

"Is Lana okay?" Vanora asked Tristan. Tristan was slightly annoyed having to answer everyone's questions, but replied anyway.

"She is fine. A little nightmare is all. I'm going to take her for a ride to clear her head." Vanora smiled at Tristan. He never said much, but always seemed to know what to do.

"She seems like a sweet girl. Everyone came in here with a weird look on their faces. I'm glad you have a family member, some aren't so lucky." Vanora said glancing at Lancelot in the corner gambling.

Lana grumbled a little as she got dressed, having no idea as to what Tristan was planning, but at the moment she just wanted to get out of this room, even though Dag told her to stay inside for two days. One was enough for her. She felt like a caged bird unable to fly and stretch her wings.

Tristan walked over to Dag, who stood on the practice field just watching Galahad and Gawain fight.

"Dag." Tristan said to get his attention. Dag turned around with a simple grin on his face.

"Yeah Tris, what is it?" Tristan just looked at the stables, and Dag knew. Tristan himself had done this many times just riding even when a little injured, because everyone needed time to clear their heads.

"It'll only be for a little while, and I promise no fighting." Dag gave a firm nod, and a glare saying _"You better not hurt her anymore," _and pushed Tristan off to the stables.

When Lana finally reached the stables Tristan already had his and her horse saddled and ready to ride. "Where are we going Tristan?"

Tristan just glanced forward looking into the distance. "Somewhere."

Lana sighed and jumped onto her horse and waited for Tristan. He whistled and soon after, a hawk soared down towards them. "Check it out girl." Was all he said as he released her, and swung onto his horse. "Let's go Lana. We'll be back relax." Tristan told her as his horse began running away. Lana looked a little surprised but squeezed Athena's side to get her to sprint up to Tristan.

Lana halted her reins as she saw Tristan stopped over looking a gorgeous lake. They had been trotting and sprinting for awhile, because every time Lana got close to Tristan he would push his horse forward, egging Lana on. Lana's breath was caught in her throat the sun was setting over this beautiful lake, and it had such a tranquil feeling.

"I've never shown this to anyone, and when I had horrible dreams about the men I've killed or father and mother...I would just run here and watch the sun," Tristan said.

Lana smiled and felt very touched that Tristan had shared this sacred place with her. "It's so beautiful and I feel so at peace it unbelievable." Lana paused and looked up at the sky. "It's like I can feel them. They're smiling at me, but that the same time I can feel their fear for me."

Lana got off her horse and walk to the edge of the cliff. "I just wish I knew why so many people want me dead." Lana tensed as she felt Tristan wrap his arms around her. "I wish I knew, because I can see father in you, and I can feel him too." Tristan let go and sat down. "I don't want to lose another family member. I can't stand the man I am, but I can't help it." Tristan looked up and said no more.

"Thank you Tristan so much for bringing me here and I am sure I'll visit this place again, but we must return or I'm sure Arthur will have a fit." Tristan smiled at the thought of Arthur. He had been the man that gave him a chance and never doubted him or mistrusted him.

"You are right, and I still owe Galahad a fight, but I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow." Both brother and sister climbed their horses in fluid motion and skill. Both raced back to Hadrians Wall.

Lancelot was taking his frustration and confusion out on a wooden post in the practice field. He had admitted to himself he was jealous of Tristan. He had sister who against all odds found him by accident. Life just wasn't fair to Lancelot. Gareth was the only family he knew for sure that was alive when he was in Britain, and he died in his arms. Lancelot had gone to women for comfort and release, but they could only do so much, and drinking could only numb the pain for a short while. Lancelot was so into his thoughts he didn't notice how dark it got or Lana tapping him on the shoulder. An instant reaction, he turned around almost cutting her head off her shoulders, but she fell, tripping and taking him for the ride falling on his ass once again.

**I'm sorry this took so long! I promise six will be here real soon! Damn summer asignments why did I decided to do Honors classes why? Anyway Read and Review Pretty please!**


	6. Fighting

**Here you are sorry for the delay! I don't own anything but Lana!**

"Ow! What is with you women! Always making me fall on my ass!" Lancelot yelled through the dust,

"Well excuse me! I wasn't the one who tried to lob off a girl's head!"

Lana huffed in anger. They both stood up brushing themselves off, extremely ticked off at each other.

"Well maybe you shouldn't disturb someone when they are practicing with a SWORD!" Lancelot yelled back at Lana.

"Oh I can't stand you! You and your pompous ass can just...just! Oh just forget it!"

Lana and Lancelot's screaming match didn't go unheard. In fact almost everyone at Hadrian's Wall heard them. "What! Go on Lana say it! I bet its nothing I've heard before! Go on say it!"

Lancelot got red in the face yelling at Lana. He became so angry he couldn't think straight.

"Alright fine! You are the biggest jackass I have ever met, and you think every women wants to be in bed you and you're the best lay in the world! You are so FULL OF YOURSELF!" Lana was out of breath from yelling so much.

It seemed a slap in the face for Lancelot, and it was. No one had ever shocked him so much, or for that matter, made him go crazy like she did. Lana stormed off; to her where she didn't know. She didn't have a room, so she went to the forest to sit and cool off. Lancelot just dropped his sword and stood there.

"Well I guess she told you old friend," Galahad told Lancelot as he turned and walked off.

After the shock set aside he went straight after Lana. He didn't care how dark it had become. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he wasn't about to let her have the last word.

Lana was fuming. She walked briskly to a tall tree in the forest, the tallest she could find. She started to climb and get as high up as possible.

'Why? Why does he make me so angry? He just seems to know what bugs the crap out of me!' Lana was mumbling incoherrant words as she climbed the tree over a little pool of water which she didn't even notice until she was sitting in the tree. She heard someone in the brush, and didn't move, hoping they wouldn't see her. To her surprise it was Lancelot, and he seemed to be fuming as well.

"Damn it Lana where are you?" Lanacelot said in anger.

He threw his swords hard into the ground, so they shook a little as they stood up. Lana looked at him and moved slowly to where she could see him better, but in the process she snapped a small branch causing Lancelot to tense up.

"Who's there? Lana? Lana is that you? Just come out!" Lancelot shouted a little.

"What if I don't want to come down? What will you do then?" Lana asked him with a little smirk.

Lancelot turned around facing Lana with an annoyed smile. "Then I'll have to come get you and carry you down personally."

Lancelot came towards the tree and started climbing, so Lana backed against the tree, though she didn't have any where to go. Then she noticed the pool, stood up on the branch, and jumped into the water.

"Lana!" Lancelot shouted as he looked over the pool. "Wretched girl!"

Lancelot muttered as he saw her swimming under the water.

He sighed and jumped in after her. The water was icy cold, and Lancelot shivered. He came back up splashing about, waving his brown curls back and forth. Lana just stood there in the water watching and noticed how angelic he looked with water soaking his brown curl, and water droplets on his long eyelashes.

He turned slowly to look at Lana, his eyes slowly rolling up to her face as he turned in the water. Lana tried to escape, but Lancelot grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him so she couldn't escape. It was very dark by now, and the stars were shining brightly above them with a full moon. The shine of the moon made Lancelot look even more angelic.

Lana's breath quickened. Then Lancelot spoke. "Now that I have you. I will prove to you that I am as good as I know I am." With that he kissed her hard and full of passion. Lana had never been kissed before and it was some first kiss.

As good as it was, Lana was shocked at what was happening, and pulled away. "Lancelot! God you are really rude! I've never been kissed before you ass, and I would've liked to be of my choosing!" Lana yelled, even though she knew she liked it.

"Good God woman, is there no way to please you?" Lancelot yelled back.

"You see this is why I can't stand you! We're always arguing, no matter what!" Lana caught her breath and continued. "I had wanted to be your friend, but you make it so hard!"

At this Lancelot grabbed Lana again, and kissed her again to get her to shut up. This time he pushed further, and to his surprise Lana welcomed him into her mouth. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, but it was urgent as he pushed his fingers through her wet chesnut hair. She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss further.

Lana's head was spinning and she didn't know what she was doing. Though, at the same time she did know what she was doing. Finally they pulled away, their lips red and slighty swollen from kissing each other so hard. They were both breathing heavily, and slowly they're breathing steady.

"Wow." Was all Lana could say. Lancelot just hugged her close and smiled.

"Lancelot I can't do this." Lana said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Lancelot asked with a confused expression.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Lana looked at him and saw his deep brown eyes, like a deep pool she could drown in. "Lancelot...you've just got to understand. I just came here, and it wasn't to find a family, lust or love," She paused for a moment. "It was only to escape from Romans, and to get a job until I could move on to the next town or village."

Lancelot loosened his grip and grabbed her shoulders. "It doesn't have to be that way, and you know it Lana!" Lancelot shouted at her." God damn it Lana! You're so lucky, can't you see it? Or are you blinded by your own agenda?"

Lana was getting angry again and just decided instead of shouting she would say it slowly, but it still came out angry.

"No Lancelot I just don't get you, and yes I did have my own agenda, and it didn't involve staying here."

Lancelot threw his hands up in anger. "LANA! YOU HAVE A FAMILY! SOME OF US AREN'T SO LUCKY!" Lancelot calmed him self a little and hugged her again. "You remember your homeland, and you have a place to stay and live a happy life. Why would you want to continue being a wanderer?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot it is all I've ever known. This is all new to me. I don't know what to do!" Lana looked up at him again. " Lancelot I can feel them. They're coming for me, and that's not even the worst part. It's that I don't know why they want me." Lana let go and pushed Lancelot away. "I won't love you Lancelot, not in a time when there are other things more important to me. Let's pretend this never happened." Lana got out of the pool and began to walk towards Hadrian's Wall.

"Lana! Wait!" Lancelot ran out of the water, and grabbed his two swords out of the ground. Lana was shivering from being so wet. Lancelot grabbed Lana from behind and turned her around.

"You maybe able to pretend this never happened Lana, but I never forget anything."

Lana jerked away from him. "Lancelot if you don't mind I'll be staying in Tristan's room tonight, and please don't make me tell my brother to get you to leave me alone."

She gave him a pleading look and all he could was say. " Fine." It was so cold, it stung Lana and she flinched. Lancelot let go and stormed off towards his room. Lana sighed and ran to Tristan's room hoping he wasn't there. He wasn't, so she changed into the night gown Vanora had lent her and fell into another uneasy sleep in Tristan's bed.

**Sorry this took so long guys! Don't hurt me! ducks and runs for cover I plan on writting the next chapter today and emailing it to my editor Dark Syrinx by night crosses fingers Anyway I hope you enjoy, adn please Review it keeps me going! **


End file.
